Unmanned aerial vehicles are continuing to increase in use. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles are often used for surveillance. While there are many beneficial uses of unmanned aerial vehicles, they also have many drawbacks. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles that utilize four propellers for flight (a/k/a, quad-copters) become unstable if two or more of the propellers lose power or become damaged. Similarly, if the navigation system becomes inoperable, the power supply is depleted, etc., and continued flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle may not be possible.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.